


Perfect Night

by RenDNox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Komori Motoya, Minor Miya Osamu - Freeform, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: Kiyoomi planned just the perfect date night.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 15





	Perfect Night

It’s been a year and a half since they moved in together. Three since they started dating. Four since Sakusa signed with the MSBY. Roughly seven since they first met each other.

When they first decided to live together it was tough. Atsumu was used to taking showers every time he went to Kiyoomi’s apartment. He was used to keeping up with the cleanliness when they went out. He was used to not having Kiyoomi ever coming into his apartment, the only time being once before they moved in. He was used to only being able to hold his boyfriend’s hand after he had drenched his in hand-sanitizer when outside.

Living together had come with its pros and cons. Atsumu got to see Kiyoomi peacefully asleep every night. Kiyoomi got to curl into Atsumu’s side while the older cradled fingers through his messy hair. Atsumu would normally prepare breakfast. Kiyoomi would do the dishes. They’d argue about how Atsumu didn’t know how to prepare a meal without making a mess out of their perfectly tidy kitchen (courtesy of Kiyoomi). They had a routine. One that went well for the both of them.

With routine came peace. Peace Kiyoomi thought he’d never have while living with someone else, specially someone like Atsumu. He even liked their banter. And once every three months they’d dress up, pick a fancy restaurant and go get dinner there. Of course, every pick needed to pass Kiyoomi’s health inspection. They took turns to choose a place. It became tradition. This time, it was Kiyoomi’s turn.

Kiyoomi had spent the better part of the last two months looking at restaurant rankings. He was going mad. He was about to give up and pick one they had already tried. Komori’s phone call was a godsend.

“Kill me,” Sakusa grunted upon answering his phone.  
“Whoa! I was actually calling to complaint about my stupid teammates but… What’s up your alley?” Komori laughed.  
“It’s my turn to pick a restaurant,” he deadpanned.  
“Why is that giving you trouble? You always choose right away.”  
“Ughh…”  
“Spill it!”  
“I’m being stupid…”  
“You won’t really know if you don’t tell me.”  
“I’m… Gonna do it…”  
“Do what?” There was silence for a second. “Wait, WHAT?”  
“Yeah… Just need a place that has a private room or something.”  
“OKAY! Okay, not stupid! And I think I know a place. It’s got an outside space with a gazebo that you can rent. I know someone there, I’ll call them and tell them what you need, okay?”  
“Whatever… Just want to get it over with. Send me the location.”  
“Sure thing, my dear cousin. Talk to you later and… Good luck!” They hung up just as the front door opened to reveal a smiling Atsumu who had gone to visit his brother for a night.

Yeah... Kiyoomi knew, right there and then, he had made the right decision.

**************************************

When Saturday came, they both put on their nicest suits and went out into the evening. The place was near their apartment so they decided to walk so they could drink and not spend a fortune on a taxi back home.

The place was small but nice. At the door, the waitress asked if they had a reservation, then took them to the back and out the door. There was a small patio, with lots of beautiful plants and flowers, a little pond with some koi fish on the side. And in the middle, there was a gazebo. Fairy lights hanging from its ceiling softly lighting a table clothed in white. Sakusa thought it was actually rather nice. They could hear soft music coming from speakers hidden in the foliage.  
Atsumu was mesmerized, looking all around him. They took a seat and ordered dinner. It was delicious.

As the sun came down, Sakusa stood up and extended his hand towards Atsumu.

“Can I have this dance?”  
“Omi? Ya dance?” Atsumu looked up at him, eyes wide.  
“Motoya taught me… So?” He frowned a little. Atsumu immediately took his hand.

Kiyoomi was smooth. No stomped feet or missed steps. It was the first time they danced together. Elvis’ Can’t Help Falling in Love playing in the background.

“Atsumu.” He whispered, placing a kiss on bleached blonde hair. It wasn’t often Kiyoomi called him that, normally preferring _Tsumu_. Atsumu tried to look up to him but he held him tighter. “Atsumu... I love you.”  
“Silly, I know,” Atsumu replied, giving him a small kiss on the underside of his jaw, “I love you too.” At this Kiyoomi pulled back a little to look down at amber eyes.  
“Don’t be an ass and let me finish?”  
“Huh? And ‘ere I was thinkin’ we were havin’ a moment.”  
“Shut it…” Kiyoomi said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second. “What I mean is… We’ve been together for three years already,” he smiled softly. “When I first met you back in high school, I thought you were just an asshole, I mean, you are,” Atsumu glared at him though it had no bite to it. “But that’s not the point,” Kiyoomi continued. “Back then, I didn’t spare a thought to something like falling in love. And once I went to university, I thought I might never see you again. But then I got recruited by the MSBY, and there you were, in all your glory,” he was silent for a moment and stared at the tiny fairy lights hanging above them. “At first, I thought we’d clash being in the same team and not against each other, but we didn’t. We flowed, we learned each other’s movements and quirks. And gently, softly, we became friends. We spent almost all our time together. Before long, I realised, it hurt to be without you. That was when Motoya introduced me to… Ugh… Feelings… I admit it was weird,” by this point they had stopped swayin to the soft music.  
“Kiyoomi, what are ya gettin’ at?” Atsumu was staring intently at the taller man.  
“What I’m getting at is… I love you; I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much I can’t stand to be far from you. I love you so much I can’t imagine my life without you,” Kiyoomi let his hands go and reached into his pocket. “Miya Atsumu, would you do me the honour of marrying me?” He got down on one knee and opened the little box, a silver band with a little onyx stone embedded, sat inside.

Atsumu was stunned into silence. He could only stare down at the most beautiful man he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. The man he couldn’t even breathe without. Slowly, he knelt too. Gently caressing soft curls and coming to rest his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks. He looked into deep dark eyes, hypnotised. Tears silently falling from his eyes. He smiled.

“Kiyoomi,” he whispered. “How could I ever say no to ya?” Kiyoomi’s posture relaxed as the other draped his arms around his neck.

Kiyoomi stood up and lifted Atsumu with him, took him off the floor and spun him around once. They separated just enough for Kiyoomi to take Atsumu’s left hand and slip the ring home. He lifted his, now fiancé’s, hand and softly placed a kiss on the ring.

Atsumu took Kiyoomi’s face into his hands and slowly leaned forwards to press his lips to the taller man’s. They kissed gently, softly. No rush nor fire. Just love. Pure, unadulterated, love. Once they parted, they stood close to each other. Their foreheads touching, eyes closed. Kiyoomi started to sway them again to the slow music.

“Ya’re so incredibly cheesy,” Atsumu said with a little laugh.  
“Wasn’t trying to be?” Kiyoomi replied, a bit confused.  
“Jeez, and you don’t even have to try…” His tone amused. “Seriously though, gazebo, pond, freaking fairy lights? It’s ro-man-tic, ya little shit,” he was still smiling.  
“Motoya recommended the place. Thought it would be cleaner than being inside with all the other people and I didn’t want to do all that with an audience...” Kiyoomi looked him in the eye, no trace of lies or mischief.  
“Why do I even try?” Atsumu sighed, resigned. Sakusa Kiyoomi did not have a single romantic bone in his body, yet he managed to take his breath away every time. “Whatever, thank you. I love it.”

They continued to slow dance. Tiny fairy lights surrounding them. The perfect touch to the perfect night.

**************************************************

Little did Atsumu know his adoring twin had done them the favour, Osamu’s words not his, of hiring a photographer who hid himself all night so he could snap pictures of the proposal. So, when he got to telling his brother the news, he met him with an envelope full of them.

And little did he know some of those pictures, specifically the ones of him crying, made it to the team’s group chat. And the banter started. He would eventually kill Osamu for leaking the photos to Bokuto. But then… What was he expecting after Kiyoomi told him it was Komori who had recommended the place? Obviously, Komori knew Kiyomi’s plans for the night. That meant Sunarin knew. And if Sunarin knew his twin did too. How he hated that they all knew each other... The V. League was just a bunch of gossipy old ladies…

Nevertheless, Atsumu was happy. Happier than he could have ever imagined being. And as he woke up on Sunday morning, he decided not to get up at once and instead stare at the sleeping face besides him. He saw how soft light filtered through the blinds, accentuating moles and freckles on Kiyoomi’s naked back. And he saw how on the younger man’s nightstand was a silver band with a small orange sphene stone embedded. He had had that ring for about three months before Kiyoomi had popped the question. He presented it to the younger man once they got home that fateful night. Kiyoomi had bought the other ring five months before. Kiyoomi’s win.

Atsumu saw a pair of sleepy dark eyes staring at him and smiled. He furrowed back into the covers and pulled Kiyoomi closer, tangling their limbs together. This was his perfect life. Full of stupid fights over crumbs on the counters and not washing his hands the moment he stepped into the apartment. But also full of laughter, light bantering, and most of all warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm grateful of your kudos and comments! <3
> 
> Twitter link: You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
